Study Habits
by SingsongRandom
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda have a major test coming up, so Elphaba decides it's time for her to teach Galinda how to study.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, although it would be really cool if I did.**

Study Habits

"Miss Galinda, I think it's time I took you to the library." said Elphaba, Shiz University's only green girl. Presently, Elphaba Thropp and her roommate Galinda Upland were walking back to their room after a long day of classes. Galinda, who had been paying little attention to her roomie, said, "What?"

Elphaba sighed. "Galinda, we have a major exam coming up and I haven't even seen you open a book to study."

The petite blonde girl gave Elphaba a funny look. "Elphie, you know I never study for tests."

"And that's why you always fail."

"Miss Elphaba, that's not fair. I don't always fail."

"Name one class you passed last semester."

Galinda looked at her roommate, tongue-in-cheek. Finally, a thought came upon her. "Well, there was…Oh, no, wait I failed that…"

Elphaba was somewhat amused. "See? Come on, today we'll go down to the library and study awhile."

Galinda pouted and shook her head. "I don't even know where the library is," she mumbled.

...

Elphaba was having a difficult time. They had been down in the library, attempting to study, but Galinda couldn't seem to stay focused. Every time Elphaba tried to explain something that was going to be on the exam, Galinda would say, "What? Oh, cool, that's good to know."

After a few hours of unproductiveness, Elphaba got up and started to walk towards the door. "Elphie! Where are you going?" Galinda called (which made the librarian shush her). The green girl walked back over to her friend and, in a quiet voice, said, "This study session is going nowhere. I'm going back to the room."

"Wait," Galinda said, "I'll try to focus, Elphie! I'm just so confusified."

Elphaba sighed. She sat back down and opened a book. "Okay, well we know Madame Morrible's midterm is going to be tough; she already told us that –"

"She did?"

"Yes. Here's a book on sorcery. We only have to know the spells and enchantments in chapters 1-6."

Galinda groaned. When she noticed the expression on Elphaba's face, she said, "Oh…sorry."

Elphaba had an idea. "Let's check this book out and go back up to our room to try out the spells. I don't want to be responsible for breaking anything down here," she laughed.

...

They brought the sorcery book back up to their room and Elphaba picked out what she thought was the easiest spell in the book for Galinda to try. "Here, this one," she said, showing it to her friend.

The blonde girl looked slightly puzzled for a moment, but then nodded her head and pulled out her wand. She tried to focus on the pillow, which she would try to change color.

Galinda waved her wand and said, "Purple!"

Elphaba looked at her friend. "Galinda, that's not the spell. You can't just say 'purple' and expect it to do anything. Come here, take a look."

"Oh," Galinda realized, and took a look in the book. Elphaba pointed to something on the page. "Here, say this one."

Galinda nodded and tried again. Another wave of her wand, and she shouted, "Purpurea!" Still nothing happened.

Now it was Elphaba's turn to groan. "Galinda, don't scream the spell."

"Oh…okay, got it."

She tried again, and this time, it worked.

"No, Galinda, you're supposed to – Oh, it worked," Elphaba said, genuinely surprised. "Okay, let's try another one." She flipped to another page in the book. "Let's try some material from chapter 2."

The green girl instructed Galinda to levitate a pair of shoes. "Here, say this spell right here."

Galinda tried, but her whole rack of shoes spilled out onto the floor. "Elphie!" she exclaimed.

"That wasn't how –" Elphaba started, but Galinda had already started picking up her shoes. "Forget your shoes for now, Galinda," said the green girl. "If we don't get through the rest of the chapters, you're just going to get distracted."

"What?"

Elphaba motioned for her friend to come take another look at the book. "Chapter 3…Why don't I show you how to do this one first?"

Galinda nodded. Elphaba stood in front of Galinda's closet and said a spell. She waved her wand, and the doors of the closet opened, then closed again. "Got it?"

"Mhm!" said Galinda. She tried to copy exactly what Elphaba had done, and said the spell. "Aperta!" But nothing happened.

"Aperta! Aperta! Aperta!"

"Galinda, stop! If you say the spell too much, it –"

The closet doors finally opened. And they wouldn't close.

"You take one door, I'll take the other," suggested Elphaba. They leaned on the doors, but they were stuck open.

"We'll take care of that later, I guess," said Elphaba. "Should we try a spell from chapter 4?"

Galinda replied, "Yes! I don't want to fail, Elphie. Please!"

Elphaba sighed and nodded. "Okay, chapter 4..." Elphaba flipped through the pages, searching for a spell that somehow couldn't be messed up. "This one!"

Galinda looked at the page. The description of the spell was, 'Turn the lights on and off.' "That spell's useless," Galinda said. Elphaba shook her head. "You'd be surprised at how useful some spells are."

Galinda shrugged and tried the charm. It didn't work. Elphaba turned around to look at the book to see if she had said it correctly, and while Elphaba's back was turned, Galinda ran over to the light switch and repeatedly pressed it. Elphaba spun around, surprised. "Galinda, you actually – wait, that's cheating."

Galinda sighed. "I'm not going to do well on this test, am I, Elphie?"

Elphaba looked at her friend. "You'll do fine. You got that spell in chapter 1 pretty quickly, right?"

"We're being quizzed on six chapters, though, Elphie!" the blonde reminded her.

Elphaba thought for a minute. "I think there may be a spell in chapter 5 you can do. But we're going to need someone else's help."

The girls walked all the way to Fiyero's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" he said when he answered the door. Galinda and Elphaba made their way in. Elphaba explained to him how she was trying to prepare Galinda for the sorcery exam. When she was finished, he asked, "So what do you need me for?"

"It's for a truth spell," said Elphaba. "Galinda's going to ask you some questions and say the spell. If you're telling the truth, nothing will happen. And if you're not…Well, let's just see if it works."

Fiyero shrugged, still somewhat unsure of what they were doing. Galinda asked him, "Okay, Fiyero…What did you do today?" And she said the charm to go along with it.

He thought of an answer that wasn't _I was being tutored by Boq all day. _"Walked around school looking amazing."

Being that this was somewhat true, nothing happened when Galinda said the spell. She looked at Elphaba, who encouraged her to keep asking. "Do you like Elphaba?"

Both the Winkie Prince and the green girl gave her funny looks, and said in unison, "What?"

Galinda giggled. "I mean as friends!"

Elphaba and Fiyero now looked at each other. Fiyero answered, "Well, yeah, I guess so."

Another true answer. Elphaba suggested, "Fiyero, can you lie about one already so we can see if Galinda can actually do the spell right?"

Galinda asked another question, one that she knew would be easy for Fiyero to lie about. "What did you get on your last test?"

"A 99." Fiyero lied. Galinda said the charm, and suddenly the Winkie Prince felt a tiny shock go through his body. "Whoa!"

Elphaba smiled. "It worked! So, Fiyero, what did you really get on your last test?"

Fiyero laughed. "I don't remember."

...

The girls were back in their room. They had thanked Fiyero for going along with their "study session" and left. Now they were trying a spell from chapter 6.

So far, Galinda had gotten two spells right out of five. If she could get the next one, it almost guaranteed her a fifty on the test.

Galinda tried several times. Then she tried a fifth time, swishing her wand in a different way. She complained, "Elphie, this isn't working."

"This one is difficult, I will admit," said Elphaba. "All the spells in chapter 6 are hard, actually."

The blonde girl had been trying to conjure up a teddy bear out of thin air. So far she had made a book, a pillow, a chair, and a small boat. But still no teddy bear.

"Maybe she won't ask that one on the test," Galinda said optimistically. Elphaba shrugged. "Try once more," she suggested.

Galinda did try again, and this time conjured up an object that would not stop changing: First it was a bear, then a table, then a tree, then a rake –

"Well that can't be good…Elphie, how do we make it go away?" Galinda panicked. The green girl's eyes widened. "I have no idea!" she said. She searched through the book for a spell that made things disappear, but couldn't find one. It wasn't until she flipped to the back of the book that she found something. "I need your help with this spell, Galinda!" she said. The blonde girl had turned to look at her. "Grab your wand."

Elphaba, who didn't use a wand, said the charm as Galinda held her wand out to the changing creature, object – thing. Soon enough, the thing had disappeared.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief. They each plopped down on their own beds. "Elphie?" Galinda asked, catching her breath. Her roommate looked at her. "Yes, Galinda?"

"This is why I don't study for tests."

**The End! I hope you liked it! Please review if you want to!**


End file.
